


What

by Music_Chick



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, No Romance, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Chick/pseuds/Music_Chick
Summary: What would happen if Davis, TK, and Kari knew each other in second grade and influenced the whole class to move against their teacher with one powerful, little word.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	What

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was transferred over from my FFN page, which was posted in 2006. I'm using AO3 as a backup.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Who started this again?" Davis replied losing count of the repetitive word.

"What's going on?" Ms. Tsu, the second grade teacher, asked, confused.

"That's why I said what second," he shrugged his shoulders.

The teacher placed her hands on her hips trying to contain her composer. Having been a second grade teacher for sixty years she heard every excuse in the book – until today that is.

"You mean to tell me," the teacher said slowly as if trying to comprehend what she was told, "It's _my_ fault?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Davis innocently, nodding his head.

She folded her arms. Clearly this was another student who thought they could pass her class by the skin of his neck. "Explain yourself."

"But I already told you," he insisted.

Please tell him he didn't have to repeat everything once more!

The second grader watched his teacher as she tapped her foot with impatience and was asked once more in a harsher tone. Giggles and smirks could be heard from the rest of the sighed. What was so hard to understand?

Davis cleared his throat. "Friday, at lunch, you told if everyone in the world had a trademark it might make this place a little bit interesting. Then you said yours would be telling us 'no homework means no staying up late grading intolerable papers.' So if yours is that, that means we never really have homework, and my trademark is 'what?'."

Ms. Tsu nearly did a back flip! So she did hear correctly! Was this child gifted, or did he have an older sibling to pass on their so-called wisdom? Ms. Tsu's arms dropped to her sides as her mind went blank with overwhelment. "…What?"

"What?"

"What – Davis Motomiya," the teacher shook her head trying to contain her rising anger. She wasn't going to fall in this once again, "That is not an excuse. I find that a poor judgment to justify yourself. Not to worry," Ms. Tsu's firm, strong hands found their place on her hips again, "You will make up for it staying after class. Furthermore, it's impolite to listen to grownups conversations."

Davis slowly nodded his head taking in every word. Perhaps she was right.

"Whadda?"

Nah.

Why didn't she retire last year? Hands scrunched into fists, eyebrows pressed downward, teeth clenched, and eyes twitching became out of her control as she could feel her blood boil.

Before she could react in anyway a student stood from his desk with a rascal grin shouting, "I have a trademark too!"

"Sit down, TK!" Ms. Tsu shouted. The last thing she needed was the whole class gaining the same idea. God help her.

TK gave a thumbs up to Davis, then obeyed while saying, "Peter Piper picked a pack of pickled peppers!"

"TK, stop!" Ms. Tsu commanded as she marched over until another student with short, silky hair, and a pink sweater stood to her feet.

Kari was her name.

"I would if I could, but I can't. So I won't!"

"What?"

"Peter Piper picked a pack of pickled peppers!"

"Whadda?"

It was then when the whole class combined forces shouting to Ms. Tsu their trademarks, their voices bouncing off the classroom walls and surrounding the teacher. My goodness! They were all in this together! Ms. Tsu's repeated shouts to regain control were of no use. This second grade teacher could do nothing but watch her class of zoo animals shouting continue.

A chair. She needed to find a chair fast and fan herself. She could feel her high blood pressure climbing to the top of the chart. And to think, she could be in Jamaica sipping coconut milk with those tiny umbrella instead.

It was then when the student's rejoicing came to a halt. The principal had entered the battlefield. All the students, in fear, looked to Davis for guidance on what to do next as he racked his brains on an alternate plan.

Ms. Tsu sighed in relief. Help had arrived. The principal eyed the students with a heavy stare as he asked Ms. Tsu what was taking place.

When she explained all, the principal walked to Davis keeping his heavy stare in the stone silent classroom. With a deep, rough voice he demanded, "What's this about a trademark?"

Instantly, a sly grin grew as the student looked to the rest of his classmates in silence giving them reassurance then back to his superior. Well, the man wanted to find out.

"What?" Davis leaned back in his desk crossing his arms.

"You are getting close to visiting my office, young man," the principal raised his voice. "Explain yourself."

"Peter Piper," TK shouted from across the room.

"Whom? Show me which one he is."

Kari answered for the class. "I would if I could, but I can't. So, I won't!"

"What?"Davis followed.

"Peter Piper picked a pack of pickled peppers!"

"Whadda?"

Ms. Tsu buried her face in her hands as the rest of the class rejoined the chaos once more. Her high blood pressure had hit an all time high as she fanned herself with a nearby worksheet. That letter of resign would be typed and handed in tomorrow.


End file.
